One Small Wish
by K-on06
Summary: All things normal in the Light Music Club, that is, until two close friends get into a huge climatic fight. Will they ever make up? Or will they take a turn for the worse? My first story ever published. Mitsu. ALTERNATE CHAP. IS UP! More fluff!
1. Chapter 1: The Fight

Title: One Small Wish…

Description: All things normal in the Light Music Club, that is, until two close friends get into a huge climatic fight. Will they ever make up? Or will they take a turn for the worse?

* * *

><p>Chapter one: The Fight<p>

The sun shown through the Light Music Club's windows and its light filled the room. Faint footsteps are heard from outside the clubroom door but are increasing in sound as the moments pass.

The first person enters. She has light auburn hair with a bright yellow headband restraining her bangs from falling down. In her hand is her school bag and a pair of drumsticks. Her expression was a genuine cocky-looking smile while her caramel-tinted eyes gleamed with excitement. It was the Light Music Club's president, and drummer, Tainaka Ritsu.

Following Ritsu is Akiyama Mio, the bassist. She was being dragged into the room by Ritsu, and her long raven colored hair flowed as she was pulled in. Mio had nothing that spectacular about her in appearance except for her very timid nature. Her grey orbs were looking down at the floor as a faint, but obvious, blush crept on her cheeks. Mio was more like the mature adult rather than the feeble student when it comes to academics.

Pushing Mio in was Hirasawa Yui, the guitarist and airhead of the group. Two yellow clips adorned her brown hair and a cheery smile was plastered onto her face. Her bright brown eyes reflected the sun's bright rays. Even though she's very… simpleminded of things, she still pulls through and is probably the best guitarist in the world when giving her best.

Strolling in past them is the last of the group, Kotobuki Tsumugi and Nakano Azuza. Mugi and her wavy blond hair goes and prepares the tea. Mugi is a pianist and comes from a wealthy family, and they prepare the best tea known in Japan. A gentle and caring nature, who wouldn't like Mugi as a friend? Azuza, the rhythm guitarist, has a twin-tailed hairstyle fits her quite perfectly. If she let her hair down she would look like a short and younger version of Mio. Nicknamed Azu-Nyan, Azuza's probably the cutest person you'll ever meet.

"Aw man, that was the lamest class ever~!" Ritsu complains.

"Look, that was only because you weren't even paying attention in class, and you got me caught alongside with you!"

"Aw, Mio, that wasn't totally my fault ya know."

Yui laughs at the two friends, "They sure act like a married couple don't they?"

Azuza sighs, Mugi smiles.

Mio stands up and groans. "Whatever, we have to practice now right? It's been a while."

"I agree with Mio-Senpai! Let's practice! The school festival is almost here!"

"Aw, that's right. Azu-Nyan, can't we just lay it off till tomorrow?"

"Nya! Y-Yui-Senpai! Get off of me!"

The whole room is filled with a uneasy atmosphere.

"I just seem to be out of it today, that's all…" Ritsu rolls off her chair and lays on the floor.

Mio looks at her with anger in her expression. "Ritsu, come on, Azuza's right. The festival is coming up in a few weeks, we got to practice."

_Man, I hate it when she gets all parent-like._ "Alright, alright fine…"

Mugi frowns. "Mio-Chan, Ritsu-Chan… You two seem way out of it today. You aren't acting like yourselves at all."

Ritsu glares at Mio. "Well maybe if Mio let me rest a while, I might return to my original self. The teacher told us to write a two hundred word essay about why NOT to pass notes in class. My arm hurts like Hell…"

Mio glares back, but with more intensity. "Well maybe if you hadn't start passing notes with me, then we wouldn't be in this condition!"

"Well if you didn't want to do it, you wouldn't of had responded!"

"You would've been mad at me if I didn't respond!"

As Mio and Ritsu fought, Azuza, Yui, and Mugi had no idea what to do to diffuse the situation.

"N-Now Mio-Chan, Ritcchan, we can all solve this together, please calm down…"

"Mugi! You're too soft on Ritsu!"

"What? So it's not okay for her to be on my side?"

The raven haired girl looked at the brunette as if she was staring daggers. They wouldn't focus on anything and just simply ignored any comments other than the ones the two friends made.

"Whatever. I'm leaving." The taller girl picked up her bag and proceeded her way towards the door.

"Sure, whatever." Ritsu rolled her eyes and got into her chair. Drumsticks still in hand, she started to tap on the desk lightly in a quiet, but vicious rhythm.

"You know Ritsu…" Mio turned around to face her. Ritsu didn't bother looking up from her desk.

"Ever since I was your friend, I was constantly teased and mocked by you. You were the bully, I was the victim. Whenever you got the chance to make fun of me, you took it. It drove me insane."

Ritsu didn't respond, but it was clear to her and the others that Mio was tired of everything. Then, at that moment, she uttered one sentence that Ritsu never would have wanted in her entire teen life to hear.

"I wish I never met you."

Ritsu's eyes shot open and looked up. Shock written all over her face, and the other's faces as well.

"You don't really mean that do you?" Ritsu sounded desperate. Too desperate. This was the one line she didn't want to cross with Mio and she crossed it.

"Every. Word."

Ritsu looked at her desk and tears formed in her eyes. Never once did Mio ever wish for them to never meet. The heart-broken girl started to shake. She started to cry. This was the one time Mio didn't care, and she left the scene.

It was the middle of winter, and Mio just left the clubroom and is now walking home. The cold surrounding her was too much to bear, and she wrapped the scarf around her tighter.

_Stupid Ritsu… Why do you have to be such a dense idiot?_

The raven haired girl looked up into the grey sky and as she breathed a stream of white colored air shot out of her mouth.

_This sky… It kind of expresses how I feel right now… _

Something wet started to adorn Mio's cheek. It was trailing down her face. She realized that she was crying.

"These tears… Why won't they stop falling?…"

Oh how she wished it would rain. To mask her emotions in the pouring drops of water would be the only thing she wanted now.

Back in the clubroom, Ritsu wasn't feeling any better. The auburn haired girl stopped crying, but her face was drenched with her dried up tears.

"Mio… You know I didn't mean it… Honest… I never… I never wanted this to happen…"

Yui put a comforting arm around Ritsu. It must have been hard for her, being told by her own best friend that she wishes never to have even met.

"She didn't mean it Ritcchan… She's your best friend after all…" Mugi tried to comfort and calm Ritsu as best as she can.

But the auburn always had something to say.

"You heard her Mugi. She meant every. Word." Even emphasizing 'every' and 'word'.

"I'm going to talk to Mio-Senpai." Azuza got her backpack but Yui stopped her.

"Azu-Nyan, I think the best thing to do now is to leave her alone."

Azuza's eyes widened in how much mature Yui got over the past few minutes.

"Yui-Senpai…"

"Because, then how would I get my daily dose of Azu-Nyan?"

Azuza sweat-dropped. _I can't believe I actually admired her for a moment there…_

"Guys, I think I'm going to head home. It's been a while. Mio should be home. I think it's safe for me to go too."

"…Okay Ritcchan, goodbye. I hope to see you tomorrow."

"Don't think of anything rash ok Ritsu-Senpai?"

"Don't worry captain! Private Yui is always here for you!"

Ritsu smiled as she walked out the door.

"Thank you everyone."

END CHAP 1

* * *

><p>Author's note: Well gee what a chapter! This is the first one and a fight already broke out! Great. So I wonder how things will go now? I hope to make this story as lengthy as I can. And I hope it suits to your taste, so bear with me. Get ready to get a tissue for when the Climax happens.<p>

And Thank You For Reading! :D


	2. Chapter 2: Memories From The Past

One Small Wish…

Chapter two: Memories from the Past

Ritsu plopped down on her bed. Hundreds of thousands of thoughts racing through her mind. The dazed girl could only replay the scene that happened earlier, and that one sentence echoed in her mind repeatedly.

"_I wish I never met you."_

A depressing feeling overcame the small brunette, and she buried herself under her bed covers, crying silently so no one could hear her. Eventually she fell asleep, tossing and turning being tormented with nightmares.

Mio, on the other hand, was quite happy with what she said and sat on her desk's chair. She pondered her thoughts.

"Life without Ritsu? Man, a ton of things wouldn't have happened."

She started to close her eyes and dreamt about a world without Ritsu.

_Without Ritsu, I wouldn't be teased, everyone would respect me. I wouldn't have gotten my timid nature. I would've done the things I wanted to do. I wouldn't be stuck with hell on Earth. This girl…_

_Maybe I really do wish for her to be gone._

The next day came and not a word was uttered from the two to each other. They still went to the club, but never once did they talk. Tsumugi, Azuza, and Yui started to get really concerned.

"Mugi-Senpai, what should we do…?"

"I… I'm not sure…"

"Hey guys! Let's practice! The festival is coming up!" Yui shouted at the top of her lungs. So loud even, that the whole school could hear. Mio and Ritsu looked at Yui with a smile.

"Yeah. We should practice."

"Let's go."

After a few minutes of playing one of their hit singles, "Fuwa Fuwa Time", Mio started to look aggravated at Ritsu.

"Man! That was a intense practice!" Ritsu grabbed her water bottle and chugged the cold, clear liquid down her throat.

"That was pretty good guys!" Azuza complimented their performance.

"We're definitely going to play this at the festival, right Azu-Nyan?" Yui lunged at Azuza and hugged her tight.

"Mou~ Yui-Senpai~ Stop it~"

_Is it just me, or is Azuza-Chan enjoying it?_ Mugi smiled with her thoughts.

"Yeah, it was good, but…" Mio looked at Ritsu, "Ritsu, you were playing the drums way too fast during the chorus."

"What? It sounded fine to me! It's all about energy! Energy!" Ritsu pounded on the desk with her hands imitating a boom sound.

"But we need to attract more freshman during the festival Ritsu-_San_!"

Ritsu's eyes widened. "Wha-…?"

Mio looked at Ritsu with a questioning look. "What do you mean, wha?"

Mugi gulped and whispered to Azuza, "I really hope this doesn't cause another fight…"

"Mio-Senpai… Ritsu-Senpai… Please stop fighting…"

"You… You just called me Ritsu-_San. _I thought you usually call me Ritsu, or at least Ritcchan."

"Ritsu-_San_-" _She used that word again… _"You are my friend, yes, but I don't think it fits to call you Ritcchan anymore."

It felt like a bolt of lighting struck through her heart, shattered it to pieces, and was flung out the window as if it were trash.

"Oh…"

Yui looked sullen, Azuza looked devastated, Mugi was frantically pacing around the room thinking what to do.

"N-Now, snacks! Snacks!" Mugi put a plate of cookies out for them to eat.

"Yay! Cookies! My favorite snack!" Yui grabbed a nice sugar lemon cookie and started to eat it.

"Ne, Yui-Senpai. I thought cakes were your favorite."

"Well, I guess I like them both!"

The whole room burst out in laughter. Azuza smiled. _Please bring the Senpais back… _

"Here Mio! Catch!" Ritsu tossed a chocolate chip cookie into Mio's hands.

"Huh?" Mio caught the cookie and blushed. "Ah… I don't think I can eat this, I'm on a diet and-"

"Mio, it's just a cookie. You should be fine." Ritsu smiled genuinely at Mio, as if the fight never happened. Mio blushed and bit into the cookie, it was pure bliss.

"Y-Yeah… Thanks."

"How about one for me?"

"Kya!" Mio stumbled onto the floor on top of Ritsu.

"Sawa-Sensei! You know how timid Mio-Senpai is! Don't scare her like that!"

"Huh? Sorry you two, I just couldn't help smelling the cookies~"

"You're unbelievable…"

Mio was squirming around where she fell. _It's too soft… Wait a sec-_

The raven-haired maiden just recognized what she was on top of.

"A-Ah!" Mio got off of Ritsu with a crimson blush finding it's usual spot on Mio's face.

"S-Sorry Ritsu!"

"Agh… Maybe if you lost weight it wouldn't of hurt that much." Says Ritsu in a teasing tone.

"I-Idiot!" Mio hits Ritsu on the head. "This is exactly what I meant when I said that you always took the chance to make fun of me!"

"Ouch… you ever thought of having a career in boxing? That was one hell of a punch…."

"Ritcchan are you ok!" Yui runs over to Ritsu and kneels beside her.

"Stand down, private Yui, I can take this myself. Just take care of this Dangerous Queen-"

"Captain, run!"

"huh?"

"TAINAKA RITSU!"

Ritsu stumbles onto her feet and runs out of the clubroom. With an angry Mio following soon after.

"Mio! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS RITSU!"

Mio chases Ritsu into a empty classroom and corners her. The brunette had no chance against an angry Mio, and was pinned to the wall.

"M-Mercy, Mio-Sama!"

But instead of taking a hard punch to the head. The taller girl remained silent.

"…Mio?"

"Ritsu…. I really do wish…"

Ritsu's eyes widened as she saw tears fall from Mio's face.

"I really do wish I never would've met you."

Mio fled from the room, but if she stayed just a bit longer, she would've discovered that she wasn't the only one crying at that moment.

"She really does want me out of her life…." The brunette slouched down and curled up in the corner of the room.

"They're taking a long time down there…" Mugi said

"Mugi-Chan, they'll be fine… right?"

"All we can do now is hope, Yui-Senpai."

Yui strikes her heart. "Captain Ritcchan knows that her private will always be there for her! Isn't that right, private Azu-Nyan?"

"S-Since when was I part of you and Ritsu-Senpai's little game?"

Mugi just looks out of the club window. The cherry trees are about to bud its flowers. The wind is gracefully stroking the pale grass on the ground level. She recalls memories from the past.

_A beautiful blond girl emerges from the door of the auditorium and spots a girl with brown hair, amber eyes, and a headband. Next to the girl is a tall, raven haired girl. It looks like they were talking about something important._

"_Um, is this the choir club?" The young blond freshman stands politely in front of the spunky brunette, but the brunette just goes up to her and grabs her shoulders._

"_Hey! You're here to join the Light Music Club right?"_

"_Um, n-no, I was looking fo-"_

"_Please join! Please!" _

"_Ritsu! Don't force her!" _

_BAM_

"_OW! Gosh Mio, that hurt! Dangerous Queen…" The amber eyed girl mumbled the last sentence._

_A faint giggle escapes from the blond girl's lips. The brunette and the raven haired girl turn around towards her._

"_You guys sure are funny, I think I'll join this club." _

"_REALLY? Thank you so much!" The brunette hugs the blond girl. The taller girl sweat-drops._

"_What's your name?"_

"_It's Tsumugi."_

"_Woah! Thanks Tsumugi-San!"_

"_A-Actually, just call me Mugi. I don't really like formalities."_

"_Oh, ok. So what do you play Mugi-San?"_

"_Mugi-Chan's fine. And I play the piano and keyboard. I don't know if it's much talent, but-"_

"_No, No! This is great! All we need is a guitarist! A guitarist!"_

"_I suggest we make some flyers then."_

"_I agree with Mugi-Chan. Let's start first thing tomorrow."_

"_Best of luck to all of us!"_

_And the three smiling girls left the auditorium._

The blond haired girl laughs at her fond memories.

_That's how the band was formed. That's was how it started…_

"Mugi-Senpai? What'cha laughing about?"

"Nothing really… Just remembering some old memories."

A clumsy brunette stumbles in front of Tsumugi. She can't get a hold of herself and is shaking and trembling.

"Mugi-Chan! Mugi-Chan! I got a phone call from Mio! She said she's going to quit the club!"

Mugi's smile instantaneously turned into a frown.

"Mio…Mio-Chan's… Leaving?"

END CHAP 2

* * *

><p>Author's note: Oh my goodness Mio's going to quit the Light Music Club! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO WITHOUT MIO-CHAN? D:<p>

I just Read Besotted, a Mitsu Fan fiction. It's a really good story, you should read it! In the next chapter, a bit of it will be referenced and if you've read it already you should notice it. Credits to the person who made Besotted!


	3. Chapter 3: A BitterSweet Goodbye

One Small Wish…

Chapter three: A Bitter-Sweet Goodbye…

Mio closed her cell phone and sighed to herself.

"This is really how it's going to end huh…"

She stuffed her hands into her pockets and walked down the sidewalk into town.

Little did she know, she didn't see the three odd looking men following her.

A moment later a shriek bursts out.

Meanwhile, in the clubroom, Ritsu was just informed of the news.

"WHAT? Mio's gonna quit?" Ritsu grabbed Yui on her shoulders. Ritsu started to shake.

"Ritsu-Senpai…"

"Ritcchan…"

"Mio… I got to talk to Mio!"

Ritsu took out her cell phone and opened her contacts. Just when she was about to dial Mio's number her phone vibrates.

The person who was calling was Mio.

Ritsu answered the call."Mio? Mio! I need to talk to you!"

Ritsu didn't hear a reply from the other end of the phone. Her eyes widened. She heard shrieks of terror and various voices of men. She knew that scream from anywhere. It was Mio. Ritsu listened in on the men.

"We're going to have tons of fun with this one…"

"She's hot too…"

"HELP! ANYONE! HELP ME!"

"Shut it! No one's going to- hey, is that a phone you're holding?"

Ritsu gulped.

"That might've been the cops… Take it away. We need to punish her."

"HELP! HE-"

The last thing Ritsu heard was a muffled voice till the phone was cut off.

"Mio…?"

It was obvious there was no response.

"MIO!"

Ritsu ran out the clubroom door without speaking a word to her friends.

"What…was that?"

"Ritsu-Senpai? Where'd she go?"

"I think the best thing is to wait…"

"Ok! Let's have some snacks!"

"Wait a second! Yui-Senpai! N-Nya!"

Ritsu stormed out of the school grounds and ended up in town. She has this kind of sixth sense to know where Mio is all the time.

"Mio… Mio… Where are you…"

"G-Get off of me! Wait! No! Don't come any closer! Ah!"

"MIO!"

Ritsu ran to a dark alley in the left side of town. Mio saw Ritsu and her eyes widened.

"R-Ritsu! Where did you come from?"

"You called me on accident."

The three men turned around and glared.

"Oh? Looks like your prince arrived."

"She doesn't look tough at all."

"Let's beat her up."

The three men charged towards Ritsu in incredible speed. Ritsu scoffed.

"Heh… never underestimate Tainaka Ritsu."

As the first man tried to land a blow to the stomach, Ritsu dodged swiftly and hit him in the gut with her fist. One down.

The second man hit Ritsu forcefully on the head. Ritsu groaned and laughed it off.

"You think I'd get used to that from all of Mio's hits to my head."

And Ritsu ended the second guy with a knee to the stomach.

"Heh. Too easy."

The third man just trembled in fear. He ran away. Ritsu laughed.

"COWARD!"

But her lips were silenced when one of the men got back into consciousness and punched Ritsu on her left side, knocking the wind out of her.

"Oof!… Ow…"

The second man regained consciousness too, and when they both were about to finish her off, they heard the wailing of police sirens, and fled.

Ritsu stumbled as she got back up. When she looked forward she saw a dumbfounded Mio, who was now angrily running towards Ritsu.

"Ritsu you idiot! Why did you come here?"

"Is that anyway to treat your knight in shining armor?"

"Shut up! I still hate you ya know!" Mio turned away from Ritsu.

Ritsu was still a considerable distance away from Mio. They were both out in the sidewalk. Ritsu resulted in a bruised side from her fight with the men.

"Mio, I-"

A clang sound hit the ground. Mio looked up and Ritsu went to inspect.

"What was that?" Ritsu went closer to the shiny object. Her eyes widened.

Mio looked up and saw one of the men she saw before. He was on the top of a building roof. She noticed something was in his hands. Looks like a large stick.

A steel pole? No… It was larger.

A gun…? Mio's eyes widened. She couldn't move from her spot. She was paralyzed with fear.

"It's a-"

"MIO! WATCH OUT!"

The sound of a flying bullet.

A deafening scream.

A long lasting hug.

"Ouch…" Mio rubbed her head. She looked down and noticed a brunette hugging her. Mio pushed her away a little.

"R-Ritsu! Get off of me!" Mio put her hands in a small 'x' position front of her chest, like one of those shy girly anime poses. Mio didn't hear a response from Ritsu, who is shaking as she stood up.

"M-Mio…" Ritsu looked up at Mio with a trail of red liquid trickling from her mouth. It dripped onto the concrete floor. Only then did Mio realize what that substance is.

Blood.

Mio's mouth was agape and her eyes widened. Ritsu's right hand was clutching her heart, and surrounding that area was a hue of red.

"Rit…"

Ritsu stumbled and her body hit the ground.

"…su?"

All of the hate she had towards Ritsu vanished instantly.

Mio ran over to the fallen brunette, tears threatening to overflow. Mio kneeled down and started to shake said girl.

"Ritsu… Ritsu… Wake up… Please… Wake up…"

Tears were spilling from her eyes. Even though Ritsu's body was cold to the touch, when her skin contacted with Ritsu, it pulsated with warmth and it spread all over her body.

"M… Mio…"

"Ritsu!… Ritsu please… D-Don't mess with me now… G-Get up… This was all a prank right?… A prank?" Mio was reassuring more to herself than to Ritsu. She wouldn't know what to do if she lost Ritsu.

"No… Mio… I don't think I'll make it…" Ritsu turned her head to her and smiled.

"But, hey. Think of it this way… It would be like-"

Mio widened her eyes and cried.

"-You never met me."

"No… No, No! Ritsu! Don't leave! Not now!" Mio couldn't believe how stupid she felt right now. How idiotic she felt when her feelings took her over. She lost control, and as a result, she lost her most precious friend.

"…"

No response. Mio cried. Mio screamed.

"HELP! SOMEONE! CALL THE AMBULANCE! ANYONE! PLEASE!"

A few people walking by asked her what happened, Mio just shook her head and told them to help her.

And as the paramedics came, not even the wailing of the sirens were able to drown out the pain and terror in Mio's screams.

END CHAP 3

* * *

><p>Author's note: *cries* RITSU NO! Final chapter is going up. Be sure to read it!*Sulks in the corner*<p>

P.S. I just added the alternate chapter to number four! (to be honest i like the alternate better than the original XD) So you decide which one to read!


	4. Chapter 4: Tears Of Joy

Chapter four: New Memories

"Miss, let go of the patient."

"No…"

"We need to take her to the hospital. Please let-"

"No!"

Mio ignored the men and ran into the ambulance with Ritsu inside.

"Ritsu… Ritsu…"

Mio hugged her friend and her body was filled with her warmth.

"Ritsu… I love you… Ritsu… Why do I realize this now…"

Tears leaked out of her eyes.

_Don't leave me…_

"Looks like you're here."

There was a doctor at the scene and he saw Mio in the ambulance.

"Y-Yes…?"

"I got good news and bad news."

Mio couldn't decide which one she wanted to hear first.

"The good news is… The people who have been hurting you and your friend here have been arrested."

Mio sighed. At least they won't come after her and Ritsu anymore.

"The bad news is…"

Mio gulped.

"The shot she had taken is dangerously near her heart. She has a very slim chance of surviving…"

Mio's eyes widened and her eyes fell on the small brunette. No sound emerged from the shorter girl's lips. The vehicle started to move.

"Ah, looks like we're on our way. Please, rest. I need to take a inspection of your friend here."

Mio nodded slowly and folded her arms next to Ritsu, drifting in a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>"Miss…. Excuse me… Wake up please…" The doctor was shaking Mio, who was sleeping on a bench near a door with the numbers '570' on it.<p>

"Huh…?" Mio stretched and realized where she was.

"What? W-Where's Rit-"

"Oh, she's in that room, thank goodness she's alive, but there was one small-"

Mio only listened up to 'alive' and quickly went inside the room Ritsu was in.

"She's alive… Ritsu's alive…"

Mio sat in Ritsu's bedside and snuck under the covers with her. The bed was big enough to support the two of them and Mio has been losing weight lately, so it wasn't much of a problem to fit in the bed. Mio remembered the last time she and Ritsu slept in the same bed. It was since their freshman year. Mio started to reminisce in the past.

"_Mio! Mio! Let's sleep over tonight!"_

"_Eh? Why?"_

_The energetic little brunette kept shaking the slightly taller girl until she heard a valid answer. They were in the playground near their houses._

"_What do you mean 'why'? Best friends sleep at each other's houses all the time!"_

"_I need to ask mommy first…"_

"_Then let's go to your place!"_

"_W-Wait a second! I don't know what to-"_

_Before the black-haired girl can finish her sentence she was dragged away to her house. As they went along she noticed some strangers smiling at them as Ritsu dragged Mio to her house for permission._

"_Ah, so you want to sleep over at Ritsu's house?"_

_Her mother smiled._

"_Of course you can. It's the weekend anyways. Here's your clothes Mio, don't forget to come home tomorrow afternoon okay? We'll miss you."_

_Mio smiled as her mother kissed her on her cheek._

"_Ok. Let's go Ritcchan."_

"_Yay! Let's go!"_

_And off they went to Ritsu's place._

"_Mommy, can Mio-Chan spend the night here?_

"_I can't think of a reason why not to, so sure."_

"_Thanks mom!"_

_And the both ran into Ritsu's room. There was a bag of open chips and a cup of soda. Some Manga was spread onto Ritsu's bed._

"_Sorry it's a little messy…" Ritsu sheepishly replied with a blush and started cleaning her room. After cleaning Ritsu shot her head up from a Manga she was reading._

"_Oh!"_

"_What is it?"_

"_We don't have any spare beds…"_

"_Then how am I supposed to-"_

"_I know! Let's sleep together!"_

"_Eh?"_

_Mio was looking at a proud-looking Ritsu, who looks as if she made the most incredible suggestion ever._

"_B-But isn't that-"_

"_It'll be fine! Come on! It's time to sleep anyways!"_

_Ritsu ran into her bathroom and changed into her pajamas, Mio did the same in Ritsu's room (Since Ritsu was in the bathroom)._

"_Night Mio!"_

"_G-Goodnight…" Mio tucked herself in the bed with her back facing Ritsu. They both fell asleep peacefully._

At that moment Ritsu felt like it was a really good time to change her position and she turned to face Mio. Mio realized that Ritsu's headband was taken off and was probably with the police for evidence. So now that it's gone, she saw Ritsu's bangs freely falling on her face.

_Ritsu looks really cute when she's asleep…_

Mio wiped some of the bangs away from Ritsu's face and stared at her sleeping figure.

"I love you… Ritsu…"

Mio couldn't control herself and on impulse her face moved closer to Ritsu's. Just before Mio could plant her lips she hesitated.

_No… This doesn't seem right… Besides… It shouldn't be like this… Our first kiss…_

Mio backtracked and put her lips on Ritsu's cheek. It was soft and smooth. Mio started to close her eyes.

"Goodnight… Ritcchan…"

* * *

><p>The sunlight passed through the curtains of the room and the light flooded itself in.<p>

"Ugh…" Ritsu moved her one arm, because the other was numb to the touch. It hit something soft.

_What the…_

"Ah!" Ritsu shouted and Mio fell off the bed.

"Ouch! The heck was that for, Ritsu!"

"Who-Who are you!"

Ritsu stares blankly at Mio. Mio scoffs.

"Pfft, seriously Ritsu, this prank isn't working on me."

"Who the heck is Ritsu?"

Mio stared at Ritsu.

"Are… Are you serious?"

"I'm dead serious. Who the heck is Ritsu?"

The doctor comes into the room.

"I see you found out, Miss Akiyama."

"Found out what? And who's Miss Akiyama?"

"It's the girl right in front of you."

"You're Miss Akiyama?"

Mio nods.

"Nice to meet you! I'm… Erm… I'm… Who am I?"

"Your name is Tainaka Ritsu."

"My name is Ritsu?"

The doctor sighs and faces Mio.

"You ran off into the room without me telling you. You see, from the massive injuries she's received, and how everything happened so fast, Ritsu has received permanent amnesia."

"P-Permanent?"

"She has forgotten completely everything."

"Ritsu… Ritsu forgot me… She forgot Yui… Mugi… Azuza… Sawako… Nodoka… Jun… She forgot the Light Music Club… All the memories…"

Mio started to tear up. No way in this world has the infamous Tainaka Ritsu forgotten completely everything.

"Hey… I haven't gotten your full name you know."

Mio tried to talk, choking between sobs, "I-It's Mio… Mio Akiyama… Your Best… Best Friend…"

"Mio? Look… I may not have remembered a single thing that has happened… But you and whoever Yui, Mugi, Azuza, Sawako, Nodoka, and Jun seem to be the most important people I know."

Mio looked up at Ritsu.

"Besides, Mio…"

Ritsu smiles.

"You are the one person that I care most about in this entire world."

Ritsu starts to laugh.

"Of course, Yui and this Light Music Club you were talking about, I care about them too."

Mio kneels next to Ritsu and hugs her.

"I love you… I love you Ritsu!"

Mio didn't care what she would say. She had to let it out. She took all the courage she could… And she let it out.

"I love you too, Mio."

Mio escorted Ritsu out of the hospital. Mio contacted everyone and they met her outside of the hospital gates.

"You guys… You must be the ones Mio has been talking about… Right?"

They all nodded.

"It's sad the Ritcchan doesn't remember all the things we did…" Yui said.

"But that leaves more room for more memories!" Ui clapped her hands together. Mugi smiled.

"Yes… How about we play a song for Ritcchan?"

"Mio-Senpai! You made a song recently before all this happened right?"

"Y-Yes… But-"

"Sing it Mio!" Ritsu smiled.

With a blush adorning Mio's cheeks, she smiles. "Alright."

She goes towards the group, facing Ritsu.

"You see, I made this a couple weeks ago… It's still winter, so I think it would be appropriate to name it 'Winter Days'"

Yui started to hum the tune. Ritsu sat on the bench and listened to Mio's voice.

_No matter how cold it is, I'm happy_

_Watching your white breath as you spring into a run_

_Your hairstyle really suits you_

_But I want to see how you look with your bangs down_

_I wonder what I should say_

_Is "I love you" a good way to start?_

_The fluttering snow is like my dancing feelings_

_And somehow, I'm happy._

Mio stopped singing. Ritsu stared at her in awe.

"Woah… Mio. You should be a singer!"

Mio blushed, "W-Well… I am a singer. Along with Yui…"

Ritsu realized something. "Umm.. How am I going to go home?"

"Well, Mio-Chan knows the best route."

"Yes, and besides, I think Mio-Chan would be the best person to lead Ritsu home." Mugi smiles.

"S-Stop looking at me like that, Mugi." Mio blushes.

"Captain Ritcchan! We'll see you tomorrow so we can gather your memories!"

"Captain? Are you referring to me, Yui?"

"Yosh! And you call me Private Yui!"

"Alright then Private, see you tomorrow!"

Yui, Mugi, Ui, Azuza, and the others left home in their separate ways, leaving Mio and Ritsu alone once more.

"It's getting dark Mio, and I'm getting cold too."

"Here, follow me." Mio reaches out for Ritsu's hand, and the both walk to Ritsu's home holding hands. Mio hummed Winter Days while walking.

_On this vivid white, shining road_

_I want to walk with you; it would be okay if we held hands._

_Your mischievous smile really suits you_

_But I also want to see your shy, blushing face._

No one talked during the walk. But even so, the air was filled with a happy atmosphere.

_Why is it that no words will come out?_

_Should I look some up in a dictionary?_

_The falling snow, like my feelings, won't stop._

_It's sort of painful._

_Inside of my heart_

_I'm taking a deep breath._

Ritsu looks up at the sky.

"Hey, Hey Mio! Look! It's snowing!"

Mio looks up and sees a mass of white specks fall from the sky. She smiles.

"We're almost there."

_Even though I feel like the aching in my heart is increasing._

_I realized it's just because I think about you that often._

_Just as I thought!_

They arrive at Ritsu's house.

"We're here, Ritsu."

"Thank you Mio!" Ritsu knocks on her door and waits for her mother to respond.

_Tomorrow we'll meet at our usual place._

_You'll be running and I'll wait for you_

_Just like I'm waiting for the first snow of the season._

_Run a little faster!_

"Ritsu! You recovered!"

"Yeah, Mom."

"She developed amnesia, Mrs. Tainaka."

"I see… We missed you a lot, Ritcchan."

"I can tell." Ritsu smiles.

_I wonder what I should say_

_Is "I love you" a good way to start?_

_My feelings are dancing like fluttering snow-_

"Till tomorrow, Mio!"

Mio walks away, but turns around and yells,

"I love you, Ritsu!"

"I love you too Mio!" Ritsu yells back, smiling, and she closes the door.

With a smile, Mio walks towards her own home.

_And somehow, I'm happy._


	5. Chapter 4 Alternate: New Memories

Chapter four: New Memories

"Miss, let go of the patient."

"No…"

"We need to take her to the hospital. Please let-"

"No!"

Mio ignored the men and ran into the ambulance with Ritsu inside.

"Ritsu… Ritsu…"

Mio hugged her friend and her body was filled with her warmth.

"Ritsu… I love you… Ritsu… Why do I realize this now…"

Tears leaked out of her eyes.

_Don't leave me…_

"Looks like you're here."

There was a doctor at the scene and he saw Mio in the ambulance.

"Y-Yes…?"

"I got good news and bad news."

Mio couldn't decide which one she wanted to hear first.

"The good news is… The people who have been hurting you and your friend here have been arrested."

Mio sighed. At least they won't come after her and Ritsu anymore.

"The bad news is…"

Mio gulped.

"The shot she had taken is dangerously near her heart. She has a very slim chance of surviving…"

Mio's eyes widened and her eyes fell on the small brunette. No sound emerged from the shorter girl's lips. The vehicle started to move.

"Ah, looks like we're on our way. Please, rest. I need to take a inspection of your friend here."

Mio nodded slowly and folded her arms next to Ritsu, drifting in a peaceful sleep.

"Miss…. Excuse me… Wake up please…" The doctor was shaking Mio, who was sleeping on a bench near a door with the numbers '570' on it.

"Huh…?" Mio stretched and realized where she was.

"What? W-Where's Rit-"

"Oh, she's in that room, thank goodness she's alive, but there was one small-"

Mio only listened up to 'alive' and quickly went inside the room Ritsu was in.

"She's alive… Ritsu's alive…"

Mio sat in Ritsu's bedside and snuck under the covers with her. The bed was big enough to support the two of them and Mio has been losing weight lately, so it wasn't much of a problem to fit in the bed. Mio remembered the last time she and Ritsu slept in the same bed. It was since their freshman year. Mio started to reminisce in the past.

"_Mio! Mio! Let's sleep over tonight!"_

"_Eh? Why?"_

_The energetic little brunette kept shaking the slightly taller girl until she heard a valid answer. They were in the playground near their houses._

"_What do you mean 'why'? Best friends sleep at each other's houses all the time!"_

"_I need to ask mommy first…"_

"_Then let's go to your place!"_

"_W-Wait a second! I don't know what to-"_

_Before the black-haired girl can finish her sentence she was dragged away to her house. As they went along she noticed some strangers smiling at them as Ritsu dragged Mio to her house for permission._

"_Ah, so you want to sleep over at Ritsu's house?"_

_Her mother smiled._

"_Of course you can. It's the weekend anyways. Here's your clothes Mio, don't forget to come home tomorrow afternoon okay? We'll miss you."_

_Mio smiled as her mother kissed her on her cheek._

"_Ok. Let's go Ritcchan."_

"_Yay! Let's go!"_

_And off they went to Ritsu's place._

"_Mommy, can Mio-Chan spend the night here?_

"_I can't think of a reason why not to, so sure."_

"_Thanks mom!"_

_And the both ran into Ritsu's room. There was a bag of open chips and a cup of soda. Some Manga was spread onto Ritsu's bed._

"_Sorry it's a little messy…" Ritsu sheepishly replied with a blush and started cleaning her room. After cleaning Ritsu shot her head up from a Manga she was reading._

"_Oh!"_

"_What is it?"_

"_We don't have any spare beds…"_

"_Then how am I supposed to-"_

"_I know! Let's sleep together!"_

"_Eh?"_

_Mio was looking at a proud-looking Ritsu, who looks as if she made the most incredible suggestion ever._

"_B-But isn't that-"_

"_It'll be fine! Come on! It's time to sleep anyways!"_

_Ritsu ran into her bathroom and changed into her pajamas, Mio did the same in Ritsu's room (Since Ritsu was in the bathroom)._

"_Night Mio!"_

"_G-Goodnight…" Mio tucked herself in the bed with her back facing Ritsu. They both fell asleep peacefully._

At that moment Ritsu felt like it was a really good time to change her position and she turned to face Mio. Mio realized that Ritsu's headband was taken off and was probably with the police for evidence. So now that it's gone, she saw Ritsu's bangs freely falling on her face.

_Ritsu looks really cute when she's asleep…_

Mio wiped some of the bangs away from Ritsu's face and stared at her sleeping figure.

"I love you… Ritsu…"

Mio couldn't control herself and on impulse her face moved closer to Ritsu's. Just before Mio could plant her lips she hesitated.

_No… This doesn't seem right… Besides… It shouldn't be like this… Our first kiss…_

Mio backtracked and put her lips on Ritsu's cheek. It was soft and smooth. Mio started to close her eyes.

"Goodnight… Ritcchan…"

The sunlight passed through the curtains of the room and the light flooded itself in.

"Ugh…" Ritsu moved her one arm, because the other was numb to the touch. It hit something soft.

_What the…_

"Ah!" Ritsu shouted and Mio fell off the bed.

"Ouch! The heck was that for, Ritsu!"

"Who-Who are you!"

Ritsu stares blankly at Mio. Mio scoffs.

"Pfft, seriously Ritsu, this prank isn't working on me."

"Who the heck is Ritsu?"

Mio stared at Ritsu.

"Are… Are you serious?"

"I'm dead serious. Who the heck is Ritsu?"

The doctor comes into the room.

"I see you found out, Miss Akiyama."

"Found out what? And who's Miss Akiyama?"

"It's the girl right in front of you."

"You're Miss Akiyama?"

Mio nods.

"Nice to meet you! I'm… Erm… I'm… Who am I?"

"Your name is Tainaka Ritsu."

"My name is Ritsu?"

The doctor sighs and faces Mio.

"You ran off into the room without me telling you. You see, from the massive injuries she's received, and how everything happened so fast, Ritsu has received permanent amnesia."

"P-Permanent?"

"She has forgotten completely everything."

"Ritsu… Ritsu forgot me… She forgot Yui… Mugi… Azuza… Sawako… Nodoka… Jun… She forgot the Light Music Club… All the memories…"

Mio started to tear up. No way in this world has the infamous Tainaka Ritsu forgotten completely everything.

"Hey… I haven't gotten your full name you know."

Mio tried to talk, choking between sobs, "I-It's Mio… Mio Akiyama… Your Best… Best Friend…"

"Mio? Look… I may not have remembered a single thing that has happened… But you and whoever Yui, Mugi, Azuza, Sawako, Nodoka, and Jun seem to be the most important people I know."

Mio looked up at Ritsu.

"Besides, Mio…"

Ritsu smiles.

"You are the one person that I care most about in this entire world."

Ritsu starts to laugh.

"Of course, Yui and this Light Music Club you were talking about, I care about them too."

Mio kneels next to Ritsu and hugs her.

"I love you… I love you Ritsu!"

Mio didn't care what she would say. She had to let it out. She took all the courage she could… And she let it out.

"I love you too, Mio."

Mio escorted Ritsu out of the hospital. Mio contacted everyone and they met her outside of the hospital gates.

"You guys… You must be the ones Mio has been talking about… Right?"

They all nodded.

"It's sad the Ritcchan doesn't remember all the things we did…" Yui said.

"But that leaves more room for more memories!" Ui clapped her hands together. Mugi smiled.

"Yes… How about we play a song for Ritcchan?"

"Mio-Senpai! You made a song recently before all this happened right?"

"Y-Yes… But-"

"Sing it Mio!" Ritsu smiled.

With a blush adorning Mio's cheeks, she smiles. "Alright."

She goes towards the group, facing Ritsu.

"You see, I made this a couple weeks ago… It's still winter, so I think it would be appropriate to name it 'Winter Days'"

Yui started to hum the tune. Ritsu sat on the bench and listened to Mio's voice.

_No matter how cold it is, I'm happy_

_Watching your white breath as you spring into a run_

_Your hairstyle really suits you_

_But I want to see how you look with your bangs down_

_I wonder what I should say_

_Is "I love you" a good way to start?_

_The fluttering snow is like my dancing feelings_

_And somehow, I'm happy._

Mio stopped singing. Ritsu stared at her in awe.

"Woah… Mio. You should be a singer!"

Mio blushed, "W-Well… I am a singer. Along with Yui…"

Ritsu realized something. "Umm.. How am I going to go home?"

"Well, Mio-Chan knows the best route."

"Yes, and besides, I think Mio-Chan would be the best person to lead Ritsu home." Mugi smiles.

"S-Stop looking at me like that, Mugi." Mio blushes.

"Captain Ritcchan! We'll see you tomorrow so we can gather your memories!"

"Captain? Are you referring to me, Yui?"

"Yosh! And you call me Private Yui!"

"Alright then Private, see you tomorrow!"

Yui, Mugi, Ui, Azuza, and the others left home in their separate ways, leaving Mio and Ritsu alone once more.

"It's getting dark Mio, and I'm getting cold too."

"Here, follow me." Mio reaches out for Ritsu's hand, and the both walk to Ritsu's home holding hands. Mio hummed Winter Days while walking.

_On this vivid white, shining road_

_I want to walk with you; it would be okay if we held hands._

_Your mischievous smile really suits you_

_But I also want to see your shy, blushing face._

No one talked during the walk. But even so, the air was filled with a happy atmosphere.

_Why is it that no words will come out?_

_Should I look some up in a dictionary?_

_The falling snow, like my feelings, won't stop._

_It's sort of painful._

_Inside of my heart_

_I'm taking a deep breath._

Ritsu looks up at the sky.

"Hey, Hey Mio! Look! It's snowing!"

Mio looks up and sees a mass of white specks fall from the sky. She smiles.

"We're almost there."

_Even though I feel like the aching in my heart is increasing._

_I realized it's just because I think about you that often._

_Just as I thought!_

They arrive at Ritsu's house.

"We're here, Ritsu."

"Thank you Mio!" Ritsu knocks on her door and waits for her mother to respond.

_Tomorrow we'll meet at our usual place._

_You'll be running and I'll wait for you_

_Just like I'm waiting for the first snow of the season._

_Run a little faster!_

"Ritsu! You recovered!"

"Yeah, Mom."

"She developed amnesia, Mrs. Tainaka."

"I see… We missed you a lot, Ritcchan."

"I can tell." Ritsu smiles.

_I wonder what I should say_

_Is "I love you" a good way to start?_

_My feelings are dancing like fluttering snow-_

"Till tomorrow, Mio!"

Mio walks away, but turns around and yells,

"I love you, Ritsu!"

"I love you too Mio!" Ritsu yells back, smiling, and she closes the door.

With a smile, Mio walks towards her own home.

_And somehow, I'm happy._


End file.
